


Futuro

by FaeriesDancefloor



Series: When you return [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesDancefloor/pseuds/FaeriesDancefloor
Summary: O futuro de uma garota que nem sequer conhece seu passado. (UA -> Reincarnação de Perséfone)Está história foi escrita para o CDZ Ladies Fest de 2016





	1. Chapter 1

    As joias de prata adornavam sua fronte, seus braços e pescoço, cíntilando com safiras de diversos tamanhos que seu marido dizia realçarem sua beleza. Os cabelos morenos, compridos pela cintura e olhos castanhos destacados por pigmentos que ela não reconheceria no mundo mortal contrastavam com as vestes brancas que lhe cobriam o corpo.

  
    O homem ao seu lado a chamava Perséfone enquanto o a sua frente lhe chamava por Lou, armadura dourada faltando partes e rachada em várias outras. Seu cabelo era castanho e ele possuia olhos de um fogo inigualável pelos quais ela se apaixonara, mas não sabia por que, não lembrava por que.

  
    Hades, ou melhor, a encarnação atual do deus do submundo, levantou-se graciosamente e tomou em mãos sua espada. Algo partiu no coração da garota ao vê-lo de aproximar do cavaleiro de Atena, mas ela não conseguiu chama-lo. Seu corpo parecia de outra pessoa, não lhe obedecia e cada vez mais ela se sentia dividida entre a pessoa que aparentava ser e aquela que estava lutando para reassumir o controle.

    Então ela sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro queimar e sua agulha escarlate atingir a tiara de safiras que lhe enfeitava os cabelos.  
"Toma jeito e acorda, desgraçada!" O cavaleiro gritou enquanto desviava por um fio da lâmina afiada do Deus.

    A amazona levou um tempo para processar seus arredores antes de conseguir lançar um ataque contra Hades. "Rosas Demoniacas!"

    Hades, seu suposto marido, virou-se para ela. Um corte em sua bochecha onde uma das rosas havia acertado de raspão. Seu olhar um misto de raiva e tristeza.  
Lou estava de volta no comando de seus corpo, embora seu coração ainda doesse. Um lado pertencente a Hades e o outro a Romulus.

    "Lou! Vamos sair daqui!" Romulus estava atras dela e a segurou nos braços sem exitar um segundo, correndo para a saída mais próxima: a janela. "Não me solte." Ele sussurrou antes de atravessar a janela com ela, estilhaçando o vitral que representava a deusa Perséfone.

 


	2. Capítulo único PARTE 2

    Lou o segurava como se ele fosse sua pedra num rio caldaloso. Os braços dela se agarravam a seu pescoço como se fosse sua última esperança.

  
    Quando a vira vestida daquele jeito e com tamanha altivez perto daquele homem o sangue de Romulus ferveu como nunca. O espectro que havia lhe dito sobre a tiara de Perséfone teria sua eterna gratidão, pois fora aquele pequeno detalhe que o salvara de uma bela decaptação.

    Ele soltou a garota no chão, mas ela apertou ainda mais os braçps em torno de seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Ela era mais baixa, então teve que se esforçar para ficar com pelo menos as pontas dos pés no chão.  
"Meus deuses! É muita fofura!"

    "B-Barriet?!" Em um instante Lou o largou para observar sua amiga.

    "Alguém tinha que trazer sua armadura." Disse a amazona de áries.

    Ele observou as duas por alguns segundos antes de processasse por completo a informação. O sorriso de Lou o cativava e vê-la sendo tão genuína novamente era um grande alívio. Maior ainda era o alívio de vê-la de armadura novamente, a garota que era sua companheira de armas e não a deusa que o encarava com frieza.

    "Vou checar o perímetro, cuide dele enquanto isso." Disse Barriet jogando um kit de primeiros socorros.

    Estavam sozinhos novamente, o cabelo de Lou escondia seu rosto com certo charme enquanto ela cuidava de seus ferimentos.

    "Lou?" Chamou ele.

    "Hm?"

    "Você ama... Ele?"

    "Hades?" Ela olhou para ele com uma ar brincalhão, embora dúvida estivesse escrito em vermelho na sua testa. Ele acentiu.

    "Sim... Bem, de certa forma..." Ela riu leve, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. "Mas eu amo outra pessoa além dele, mais que ele."

    "Quem?" Sorriu Romulus, no fundo ele sabia quem era.

    "Talvez um dia eu conte."

 


End file.
